


A New Story

by moon_sugar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Snippet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_sugar/pseuds/moon_sugar
Summary: This is a collection of Snippets that I write while playing through the game with Bea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. At the Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary already states, this is a collection of what I write while playing the game with Bea. The chapters will be named accordingly to what they are about. I hope you enjoy!

Beatrice lets out a sigh, stretches her tired and stiff limbs. Sneaks a glance over at Lavellan, who sits there, eyes closed, fingers rubbing over their temples.

She smiles, stands up and wanders over, sits on the table, feet resting on Lavellan’s chair, right next to their legs. Her elbows on her knees, chin on her hands and a little smirk on her lips as she looks at them: “Headache?”

Lavellan opens one of their eyes, a dark forest green, and mimics her smirk: "How could I not? This air has been through everyone’s lungs at least three times."

They share a laugh and Beatrice jumps off the table, offers her hand to Lavellan: "Let's get some fresh air! Oh, and food. I think they have these really fancy cookies."

She pulls Lavellan with her, past the others that they had met on the journey to the Conclave. They had met Adaar and his group just a day before they had arrived here, and had shared some stories at the campfire. And Cadash, who they had met just earlier. Not enough time to talk yet.

“So you like these?” Lavellan asks, watching Beatrice as she stuffs another cookie into her mouth, while her cheeks are still full with the last one.   
“Yeah, they are way too sweet, but sometimes that can be nice, too.” She says, mouth still half full and Lavellan smiles, shaking their head slightly, before biting into one as well.


	2. In the Fade

There is green exploding in front of her, throwing her back against the wall. Helplessly watching as the roof collapses.

There is pain on her forehead down to her cheekbone, red, and angry.

And then there is only blissful darkness, surrounding her, filling her ears until the screaming, her screaming?, fades into the background. Until she can only hear her own heartbeat.

And when the darkness fades it leaves her hurting on the ground, bleeding from the wound on her forehead. Red dripping on green.

There is no feeling in her legs, she almost falls when she tries to take the first few steps, swallowing down creative cursewords.

She knows this place, has been here before.

A few times.

The harrowing.

Her dreams.

But this is different. It feels different. The dream like quality is gone and it feels raw.

Each step feels as if she was walking on the spot.

There are things behind her. Following her. Chasing her, while she feels like she is running on the spot.

There is someone reaching out to her. A woman so bright that it hurts to look at her. So Beatrice reaches out. Grabs the woman's hand and collapses against her.


	3. Everyone is dead?

It still hasn't fully settled into her brain yet. She still refuses to accept the few words that the woman had spit into her face: 'Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.'

She tries to reply, but her mouth is too dry. So she just sits there, bound, head low, tears filling her eyes slowly.

"You're joking," Her lips quiver as she finally manages to get out, the words heavy on her tongue.

"You must be joking," She tries to smile, let out a little laugh. But the sound that escapes her is strangled and her cheeks are wet. Tears falling down.

She swallows down another sob. Straightens her shoulders and looks up:

"What really did happen?"

"Explain this!" The woman grabs her hand, yanks it up and Bea bites back a groan of pain as green explodes in her palm.

"I... can't." She isn't looking at any of them. Staring down at a spot in front of her knees.

The floor is cold. She can barely feel her legs anymore.

"What do you mean 'you can't'!?"

Bea feels the tears gathering in her eyes again. They don't believe her. Won't believe her.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I..."

The woman is suddenly in front of her, hand reaching out to grab her collar.

The other woman steps between them, says something to her.


End file.
